Pokemon InterDimension
by Kinoro Kuroko
Summary: Um, this is basically going to be a mix of my "Pokemon Time Dimensions" and my "Pokemon Ranger X" stories. comment on the good and the bads, i love feedback.


**Intro:**

I am sitting in my car outside of my youth pastor's house, Justin, I'm early for the youth council retreat so I don't I don't want to just barge in. my church friend Christian is sitting in the passenger seat next to me surfing the internet on his PSP. He lifts his head from his PSP and looks at me.

"Did you ever find those 7 unread messages on MySpace?"

I turn to him.

"Out of the thousands of messages I have? No, I haven't even tried" I reply chuckling quietly.

"Ha-ha, yeah, I wouldn't either" he comments looking back down to his PSP.

(Should we go in? Should we wait? What if they're having dinner? Oh…wait; the council is eating dinner with them. I feel really stupid)

"So…."

I turn to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Kari has said she has noticed that you've been different lately"

I sigh deeply and turn my eyes away.

"Hmm…don't know what you're talking about" I reply.

He cocks his right eyebrow up

"Right…So this has nothing to do with Tiyame disappearing last week, a month after she moved away from us?" He asks.

I quickly glare at him.

"How do you know?" I ask agitated.

"My dad told me…Kari doesn't know."

"Yeah, it's better that she doesn't know. It will just be harder for her." I reply looking out my window.

Rain begins to sprinkle down, and not too soon after, it begins to pour down. Waterfalls of rain are cascading down off of the Justin's roofing and the roof of the car.

"Man, it's hard. I know I've been treating people like crap, but I really can't help it. I've been waking up a lot lately in the middle of the night and I haven't been able to get much sleep the last week. I am so worried about her." I confide.

"Yeah, you know me; I'm not really this big emotional kind of guy. So I don't really know what to say to that." He comments pulling his sister's DS out of his back right pocket.

I gently smirk.

"It's fine…what is that?" I ask staring up ahead at a bright light moving closer and closer to us.

"Dude, I just caught a Shinx!" Christian shouts excitedly looking at the DS.

He looks up briefly and looks back down, but he immediately looks back up at the incoming light. His eyes widen as I open my car door and stand out in the rain, leaving my right leg inside the car………………………………

Chapter 1:

There is slight breeze flowing through my hair. It's chilly, but at the same time, it's relaxing. The air tastes crisp and there are the sounds of a small stream not too far away. I open my eyes to see a blue, but somewhat animated looking sky. I begin to rub my eyes, but it's still animated. I sit up and look around. My jaw drops at the sight of my animated surroundings. My hands are shaking, as I stand up and stagger over to the stream. The water is clear and it glistens in the sun as I approach it.

"Man, this is weird"

I look in the water and chills immediately travel up my spine. I literally feel the hair on the back of my head stand up.

"What the heck..." I whisper as I touch my animated face.

"What the heck!" someone shouts from the other side of the stream. I look up and see someone looking into the stream as well. At closer glance I see that it's Christian, well the animated version of him anyway.

"Hey, Christian!" I shout trying to get his attention.

He looks up and spots me, standing up.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know!"

"Where is my sister's DS!?" he asks.

(Of course, we've been transported to another world and he's worried about the DS and his Pokémon game)

All of a sudden, something splashes in the water, immediately drawing my attention. I look at the ripples of the stream for a second. Then a big fish jumps out at me. My eyes widen as it soars towards me. At the last second, I duck and the fish flips over me.

"Whoa!" Christian shouts startled and falling into the stream.

I quickly whip around to see the big orange fish flopping on the ground.

"Karp, Karp!" It cries.

"That's a fricking Magikarp!" I shout in disbelief.

Christian comes up beside me, his hoody and jeans soaked.

"Dude, I think we have been transported into the world of Pokémon." Christian assumes out loud.

The Magikarp gets an angered expression on its fish like face, and then lunges at me and Christian once again. The two of us dive to the sides and the Magikarp lands back in the stream. I sit up panting heavily. Christian and I look at each other.

"Hey, there's two more over here!" someone shouts.

I turn around and there are a few police officers walking over to us.

"Are you guys okay?" a female officer asks.

Taking a closer glance, I notice that its officer Jenny from the actual Pokémon show.

"Oh, she's a lot hotter in person" Christian comments grinning.

I sigh and push him.

"Ha-ha, what, it's true"

"I don't think she's a cougar" I comment.

"Who cares" he chuckles.

Officer jenny stands before as we stand up.

"Are ya'll from the real world too?" she asks with authority.

Startled by her booming, demanding voice I manage to speak.

"Yes, ma'am"

(Too? There are more?)

She takes off her hat and runs her fingers through her hair, looking as if she's trying to relieve some stress, then she puts her hat back on. Christian has a large grin on his face.

"All right, let's take you over to the Pokémon School to get you registered" she suggests.

(Registered? What the heck is going on?)

"What do you mean registered?" Christian asks

"well since ya'll got transported here by your Pokémon game, your going to be staying for awhile, until we find out how to send you guys' home." She replies.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well, at first it only a few from the first Pokémon games, now there hundreds spread out around this world ever since all the latest games came out, like pearl, diamond, and platinum" she explains.

"Well, what's with the school?" Christian asks.

"You're probably going to be staying for awhile here. The school has dorms and everything, also, all the refugee's found around here" she informs us.

"Well, the two of us are going to be rooming together right?" Christian asks.

"Yeah, two students per dorm room" she answers.

Christian looks at me as my heart begins to sink into my stomach making me feel nauseous.

(Crap…I really don't need this right now)

"Yeah, let's go" I agree putting on a fake smile.


End file.
